Pick Me Up
by dreamscarred
Summary: Just a quick fic about Randy cheering up Evan after Raw. M/M Slash NC-17, Sex, Use of a toy


**title:** Pick Me Up  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**summary:** Just a quick fic about Randy cheering up Evan after Raw.  
**warnings:** Sex, Toys  
**disclaimer:** I wished I owned them but I don't.  
**beta:** None, all mistakes are my own.

Evan sat on the bench he felt down and out. He didn't have a match on Raw this week once again banished to superstars. "At least I didn't job," He mumbled to himself. He was already changed into his street clothes ready to leave but he could. No he couldn't because his ride this week was practically the main event. Evan nodded and smiled at the other superstars wandering in and out of the dressing room masking his sadness with a fake smile. Glance at the T.V monitor he saw his ride stride towards the ring. Evan turned to watch the match and what little joy it would give him on this dismal night. He watch his ride, his shared lover, move through the ring smoothly envying his opponent wish it was him competing in such a top spot. Evan glare at the other man thinking he had been the same spot he should have won the money in the bank match but no creative over looked him because of his size, again.

Sighing Evan saw the match end and watch his driver pose on the top turn buckle. Letting a slight smile come to his lips has he knew only himself and one other knew the turn beauty of that body when it was bathed in the soft light of a bedroom. Evan's thoughts turned back to the fact he was stuck in the mid card that if he wanted to be pushed he knew he had to leave and go to Smackdown. Which would force to be way from his lovers during the work week. He wanted his push, wanted it badly but would it be worth the sacrifice. Would he get pushed out of the perfect sexual triangle he was now a part of.

"Hey, what's wrong," Evan looked up and saw Randy standing in front of him untying his trunks.

"Nothing," Evan avoided making contact with the steely eyes.

"Yeah right," Randy knelt down and looked up at Evan trying to catch his eyes. "I know better."

"Really it's nothing I just want to go back to the hotel," Evan huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's because you weren't on Raw again," Randy folded his arms over Evan's legs and rested his chin on them. "You're getting a massive push in four weeks you just need to wait for it. Mysterio is going out for surgery and your taking his place it's going to be amazing," Randy assured him.

"Yeah but I have to go to Smackdown," Evan whispered. "Alone."

"You don't know that you will be alone," Randy stood up. "Cody and I haven't been told our place in the draft. Honest you're the only one in the whole locker room who knows where he's destiny lies. I envy you. Cody might find out a week in advance, but me to keep it from leaking I'll know during the actual broadcast," Randy decided against taking his trunks off. He sat on the bench unlacing his boots.

"I won't see you or Cody on work days if you're not drafted," Evan fiddled with his glasses.

"I stand to lose both you and Cody if you both go to Smackdown or Codes could lose both of us," Randy removed his boots. "It's not going to change things Evan. We're all still going to be together just not on the road."

"I don't want to be left out because I'm not around as much," Evan watched Randy pull a pair of sweats over his trunks and grab his sneakers.

"You won't be. Are we leaving Cody out now? Hmmm?" Randy put his sneakers on. "I mean he's home and it's just you and I while he's out with a concussion," he made air quotes for the word concussion.

"You're right," Evan let a faint smile creep to his lips think how it had just been Randy and him this week. It was only the two of them on the road but they always made sure to call Cody every night before bed or do a video chat with him. Evan realized that he would get the same treatment that Cody was getting now.

"Ready to go?" Randy zipped up his black affliction hoodie pulling the hood over his head to shield his identity from fans. Evan nodded and followed Randy out to the parking lot. "Here call Cody and give him a goodnight kiss for me while I drive," Randy passed Evan his cell phone has Evan fastened his seatbelt. Evan press number one on the speed dial, calling home.

"Cody?" Evan asked as a sleepy hello came over the phone. "Calling to tell you good night."

"Where's Randy?" Cody yawned across the phone.

"Driving he says he loves you baby," Evan smiles seeing Randy nod in agreement at his comment.

"Puppy tell him I love him to and of course I love you to," Cody spoke softly into his phone.

"I will. I know it's late at home so you get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow," Evan heard Cody say going night and told him to not to let himself and Randy get to wore out in bed. Evan laughed the comment and hung up the phone. "Cody says he loves you," Evan looked at Randy who was speeding down the street trying to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.

"I know," Randy pulled into the underground parking lot. Both men exited the car in silence walking briskly to get to the elevator. Randy fumbled with the key card before unlocking the hotel room door. He let the younger man watching him sling his bags against the wall. Randy could tell Evan was still upset. "So what can I do to pick my Puppy up?"

"What?" Evan flopped down on one of the beds staring up at the ceiling.

"I want you to see you smile," Randy walked over to the bed his hood still up casting dark shadows around his face. Evan flashed a quick grin before letting his face relax back into a somber look. "A real smile," Randy stood at Evan's legs looking down at the small man on the bed. "How can I make it happen?"

"I don't know Randy. I'm just not in the mood," Evan adjusts moving up on the pillows at the head of the bed grabbing the TV remote turn it on. "I just want to veg out," Evan put it on a gaming show. Randy walked in front of the TV blocking its view from Evan. "Randy, I said I'm not in the mood."

"You want to relax?" Randy tugged at his hoodie zipper. "I'll give you something relaxing to watch," Randy eased down the zipper of his hoodie exposing tan flesh. Evan watch Randy's impromptu strip tease has the he held the hooded zip up sweater open showing his bare chest. He felt his groin stir but wasn't sure if he was really in the mood for sex.

"Randy I don't know," Evan locked eyes with the Viper has the sweater fell to the ground leaving Randy nude from the waist up.

"At least I got you thinking about it," Randy motioned to the bulge in Evan's pants. "I want to cheer you up. Come on work with me a little. What do you want?" Randy moved to the edge of the bed rubbing a hand over his abs. Evan couldn't believe the offer Randy was giving him, usually it was Cody who got the offer and pick the game of the night.

"I want," Evan bit his lip think he saw once in Randy's bag but never saw used on either him or Cody. "Did you bring toy," Evan decided best to ask that question before describing the toy he'd seen.

"I always bring a few," Randy went to his suit case unzipping pulling out a smaller black leather bag. "Any certain ones you were hoping for?" Randy set the bag on the spare bed opening it.

"Just one. I saw it one time when you sent me for a different toy," Evan chewed his lip. "It was glass but I've never seen you use it."

"I know what one you mean. That's my personal toy that's why you've never seen it used," Randy reached into the bag and Evan saw him pull out the long ribbed glass dildo. "You want this?" Randy waved it back and forth.

"Yes," Evan shifted uncomfortably in his pants.

"No telling Cody that you had this in you," Randy approached the bed. "He'll get jealous that I let you have a turn on my personal dildo. This is the one I use when I get prep for you boys when you," Randy unbuttoned Evan's jeans pulling the fly back. "Bothered you that much you put your briefs on," Randy nuzzled the cloth exposed at Evan's open fly.

"Yeah like I said I wasn't in the mood before," Evan felt Randy pull his jeans off leaving him in his briefs. Evan sat up and pulling his shirt off revealing his firm taunt muscles. Randy shimmied his sweat pants off leaving him in his wrestling trunks that were straining tightly due to his prominent erection. "Leave them on for me? Just for now? Your white trimmed ones are my favorites," Evan smiled sheepishly has Randy gave a devilish smirk.

"If I get a bigger smile, show me some teeth," Randy watched Evan give him a genuine smile. Randy leaned down and took the elastic of Evan's briefs into his mouth and slow pulled the undergarment off with his teeth. "So in the mood now?" Randy gave a few strokes to Evan's hard cock.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the mood," Evan pouted has Randy climbed off the bed his underwear in his mouth. "Where are you…"

"Lube," Randy grabbed the bottle of self heating lube. "You're getting the real good stuff tonight," Randy returned with the bottle pouring its contents into his hand. Randy coated the glass dildo in lube slowly tantalizing Evan with it. "You want it or some fingers first," Evan was a little surprised at Randy's generosity but decided he would pass.

"I don't need fingers," Evan gasped feel in the tip of the toy smearing lube over his pucker entrance.

"Relax, glass feels amazing," Randy pushed the glass dildo in a bit wiggling it around to loosen Evan up. Evan let his legs open wider almost to wear he was doing the splits. Randy massaged a tight has he got the dildo all the way in. "Like that? Like having something that's been in my ass in yours?"

"You mean besides Cody?" Evan reclined back on his arms that were folded behind his head.

"Exclusively in my ass, better," Randy gave a rough jerk of the toy causing Evan to yelp. Randy bent down and licked at Evan's dusk color sack. Nuzzling and kiss it before taking one of the firm balls into his mouth suckling it.

"Randy," Evan moaned closing his eyes feeling the saliva of the Viper cover his balls. Randy let the nut fall from his move working the dildo at a steady rhythm he lightly glided his free hand up Evan's thigh circling the base of the young man's shaft. Randy tilted Evan's cock to his mouth letting his tongue work the slit tasting the salty pre cum.

"Taste so good Puppy," Randy murmured against the pulsing head. Evan let out a loud groan has Randy attempted to take him all the way in. Randy gagged a bit pulling up, however on his second attempt Evan felt himself ease down Randy's throat whole like a snake ate its prey. Randy bobbed his head in time with his thrusts of the dildo the smooth glass sliding effortlessly in and out of Evan's body. Evan was a squirming moaning mass on the peoples begging Randy not to stop. Randy raked his teeth up the sensitive flesh of Evan's cock sucking hard on the head before pulling off. "Like the glass?"

"Yes, so close I want to cum," Evan pushed his hips up his dick hitting Randy's chin leaving a sparkling trail of precum.

"Do I still get to fuck you if I let you cum now?" Randy licked the underbelly of Evan's shaft.

"Over and over has much as you want," Evan panted so close to his release. Randy began jerking Evan with his hand spiting down on to the cock lubing it up so his hand could move fast. Evan let a loud cry has he came shooting up cum landing on his abs and stomach with a stray shot hitting Randy's face. The stray stream of cum trickled down Randy cheek, the older man's tongue crept out from his mouth catching some of the cum on it. Randy pulled the glass dildo out keeping it in his hand has he slithered up Evan's body rubbing his face in the cum covers abs on his way up.

"Help me clean your toy," Randy held the dildo between their faces. Evan licked one side and Randy the other occasionally their tongues touching together.

"Fuck me now?" Evan felt Randy's trunk clad cock grind against his well stretched hole. Randy placed his precious dildo on the night stand and leaned back on his haunches Evan see the large wet spot in the black trunks. Randy stood up on the bed using one long arm to brace himself on the ceiling, he swayed his hips back and for untying his trunks. Once they were loose his he slipped the fabric over his large cock letting the material fall down his thighs pooling at his ankles. Randy got back down on top of Evan.

"Legs up, show me that flexibility," Randy felt Evan's legs bent up under him adjusting so Evan could bend almost in half display his pert hole.

"Can I have one more pick me up?" Evan looked up at Randy with his large brown eyes.

"Anything," Randy lined himself up with Evan's hole.

"Choke me like you do Cody," Evan batted his lashes.

"You know I love breath play Puppy. You remember the safety?" Randy pushed in to Evan his balls his Evan's skin.

"Touch your wrist," Evan moaned. That was all Randy need he wrapped his large right hand around Evan's neck and squeezed. Randy started pounding fiercely, Evan touching his wrist more often than Cody. This didn't bother Randy though, he knew this was a new game for his Puppy and he was glad to teach it. "You like it when I choke you Puppy," Randy growled has he and Evan felt the bed shake from the power of Randy's pummeling.

"Yes," Evan sputtered has Randy let his hand go slack. Randy clenched up again around the neck knowing this time he was leaving bruises.

"You look so beautiful," Randy praised feeling his body start to tingle. Pulling his hand away for good this time his saw the skin was turning a red purple color. "Gave you a pretty new collar," Randy leaned down kissing the bruises while he started breaking his steady rhythm working closer to his orgasm. Evan was fully hard again, reaching down he skillfully pumped his shaft bring on his second orgasm coating himself in a fresh coat of cum.

"Thank you," Evan's body was still trembling from orgasm his body clamping down on Randy. Evan knew Randy would so pull out like he always did and jerk off on his body. Evan closed his eyes expecting a facial because his lower body had a nice cum bath covering it already. However Randy never pulled out he growled loudly and came in Evan pumping him full of his seed. Evan let out a low erotic moan feeling his walls coated in Randy's cum, he couldn't believe it.

"I will never let you feel left out," Randy grinded his hips letting the last bits of cum go into Evan before pulling out. Randy held Evan in position has he went to the leaking hole with his mouth. Evan was in heaven he never dream Randy would eat his hole after sex, it was always Cody that got this luxury. Randy had cum dripping from his lips has came face to face with Evan. Evan reached up pulling Randy down for a passionate kiss accepting his beloved Vipers cum. In this moment Evan knew even if he went to Smackdown when he came home Randy would make sure he wasn't left out and would pick him up.


End file.
